peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Boot
Das Boot is the sixth episode of Series 6 of Peep Show. Summary Things are getting tense for Mark and Jeremy--Sophie is close to her due date, and Elena tells Jeremy she will be going to Quebec with Gail shortly after her wedding, which he will not be invited to--and this means they will probably never see each other again. Sophie gives Mark a "present"--driving lessons--so that he will be able to drive the baby around when he is born. Mark is reluctant at first, but does go to the first lesson. His driver is insulting towards him, and seems shocked at the fact that he doesn't know how to drive. Mark erupts at his driver, eventually quitting the lessons and spending his time contemplating a play that he wants to write. At a picnic to celebrate Gail and Elena's engagement, Jeremy tries to get Elena to go on a boat ride with him. Elena says no, but Gail volunteers to boat with Jeremy. When Jeremy finds out that Gail can't swim, he is tempted to throw her overboard, and accidentally does so when they are on the boat. However, he does pull her back onto the boat, saving her life. He is frustrated that Gail continues to call him "my hero", which makes him feel guilty. Meanwhile, when he sees Sophie and Jeff, who tease him about whether or not he passed the driving test (which he took, but it is implied he failed miserably after begging the instructor to pass him immediately), he lies and tells them he passed the driving test. Sophie is impressed and very happy that he will be able to drive her to the hospital when the baby is being born. Jeremy tells Mark he's afraid that he's secretly evil and subconsciously tried to kill Gail. When the boys are vacationing in a cottage near where Gail and Elena are staying, before their wedding, Sophie calls Mark to tell him she's going into labor and he needs to drive to Elena's cottage, where she is staying, to pick her up. He agrees, but because he doesn't know how to drive, Jeremy has to help him. Jeremy is drunk, so he is unable to drive, but he manages to instruct Mark to drive to the house, slowly but properly. When Sophie gets in the car, Mark is so panicked that he is unable to start the car. Jeremy tries to get in the driver's seat but almost hits Gail with his car. He gets out of the car and tells Gail about his affair with Elena, saying he had to tell her because he keeps "trying to kill her". When it becomes apparent that he never passed his driving test, Sophie is furious. When she realizes Jeremy is drunk and can't drive her, (plus, Elena says her issues with Gail trump Sophie giving birth and she can't drive her), Sophie says she will just drive herself, but Mark and Jeremy stay in the car anyway. Category:Episodes Category:Series 6